


Operation Nappy Change

by schrijverr



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Adorable tommy, Embarrassed Tommy Shelby, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, accidental clothes sharing, like he short, small Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: After staying the night at Alfies place Tommy accidentally puts on the other mans shirt. It’s way too big and he panics, luckily Alfie has a plan to save him.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Operation Nappy Change

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well

“Fuck” Tommy cursed as he rushed around the room. He was late and he couldn’t afford to be late, because he still had to get to another part of town, get into the lobby, collect himself and pretend to his brothers, who were coming to pick him up, that he had been at the hotel for the night, not at Alfie's, the person he was supposed to meet later.

Yeah, that’s right, the great Tommy Shelby was quickly grabbing clothes off Alfie Solomons floor. He wasn’t really looking at the items, just quickly pulling them on and making them as presentable as he could, which is why he was quite annoyed at his shirt that just wasn’t working with him today.

It was way harder to straighten it out without weird bumps in his pants, the piece on his chest would puff out a bit and getting his arms in his suit jacket was a challenge if he wanted his sleeves to sit correctly in them.

He practically ran into the kitchen, where the bastard himself was calmly enjoying his tea in a luxurious robe. The bastard in question greeted Tommy merrily: “Good morning, Tommy dear. Why the rush on this sunny morning?”

Tommy tried to glare the grin of the others face while simultaneously stuffing the piece of toast in his mouth that Alfie had handed him. Through the bread he choked: “Fuck you, Alfie. You shouldn’t have let me sleep in.”

“After all that exercising last night, you needed it.” Alfie smirked.

Tommy gave him a slap as he walked past towards the door and threw a “I’m going to murder you, Solomons.” over his shoulder.

The sound of Alfie chuckling followed him out the door.

He wanted to run down the street, but he had a reputation to uphold, so he strutted as fast as he could to the hotel he had booked a room at for pretenses. He had gone a day earlier under the pretense that something came up with one of his secret informants. Arthur and John would come a day later and they would meet him at the hotel in the morning. The hotel he was not currently at.

Fuck.

He checked his watch again and tried to straighted out his shirt, no luck on either. He groaned and rounded the last corner, slipping through the hotel door as his brothers came barreling down the street in their car, sadly John behind the wheel.

Tommy took a few calming breaths, he had made it, then he calmly walked out the door like nothing peculiar had happened that morning. Arthur greeted him with a bellow, Tommy just nodded back and got into driver seat demoting John to the back.

“First order of business, a potential partner on the docks, Mr. Rodger. I heard he is a dick, but he has connections and he can help, so no fucking fighting unless necessary.” Tommy began the conversation.

“What falls under necessary?” Arthur asked.

“Yeah, does looking wrong count, looks can be very meaningful.” John piped in.

Tommy sighed and said: “No looks, or direct insults for that matter, count. We only fight if I give the signal, like I said, this man has connections, we don’t want him as an enemy.”

His brothers looked unhappy with that statement, but they didn’t argue, which Tommy counted as a win. He let it be for now and let his mind go to his strategy with this guy.

They were a bit early to the meeting spot, so they smoked while they waited. Tommy also used this time to take a better look at what was wrong with his shirt. It was still floofing up at multiple points and it bunched weirdly in his sleeves. He pulled on the underside of his sleeve, his shirt was tailored for him, so it was supposed to make it sit nice and straight inside his suit jacket. This, of course, was not what happened. 

He pulled and it extended over his hand, more fabric coming out than should have been possible if it was tailored right, which Tommy knew it was. Then it suddenly hit him like a gunshot, it wasn’t his shirt. No, his shirt had subtle blue stripes while this one was completely white, it wasn’t his shirt, because it was Alfie’s.

He almost choked on the smoke of his cigarette as his eyes became wide with the realization. He quickly tried to cover it up by tugging his shirt sleeve back up his suit jacket sleeve and smoothing down the front of his shirt. Once he had convinced himself he looked okay and it didn’t stand out as odd, he allowed himself to be sucked into a small meltdown.

Okay, he thought to himself, Alfie’s shirt. Fuck. I can’t be seen in this, when we get back Polly will notice, fuck, fuck, fuck. I need to burn it, burn the evidence. But how? I need to have a shirt and Mr. Rodger is almost here. And how will I get my shirt back? Everything sucks, luckily Arthur and John haven’t-

“Mr. Shelby, I presume.” a too smooth voice cut off Tommy’s inner rant.

The meeting began and even though it went well and they got a favorable deal, Tommy was uncomfortable the entire time. He had to resist the urge to tug at his clothes constantly and he had never been more relieved that a deal was done.

When he was back in the car, this time allowing Arthur to drive, he tried to form a plan of action, but he couldn’t do it alone, he had to talk to Alfie. Of course, Alfie could help!

“I need to get to a phone booth.” Tommy told Arthur, who luckily did what he was told.

Once he had shoo-ed his brothers away he grabbed the phone and rang The Bakery. After a second Ollie picked up and Tommy said: “Give me Alfie, tell him it’s urgent.”

He felt his breathing pick up while there was fumbling on the other side. He let out a relieved sigh once he heard Alfie’s voice, he didn’t know how much he’d wanted to hear it until he did. Alfie picked up on it and asked: “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I have a problem, well not just I, but we.” Tommy was fumbling over his words, “We have a problem, yeah.”

“Did you piss Rodger off?” Alfie asked, “Tommy, I don’t want to be dragged into a war with him, that would fucking suck, wouldn’t it?”

“No, not that, no.” Tommy suddenly felt stupid for overreacting, so he said in a small voice: “I left something at your place.”

It was quiet for a second, then Alfie said: “That’s not that big of a deal, innit. What did ya leave, I’ll get it and slip it to ya, problem solved. That’s the thing with things, right, you can just get them back if you know where you left them, quite handy that they don’t move on their own, you know.”

Tommy was certain that Alfie could go on about how useful it was that stuff didn’t move unless someone else moved them, but he didn’t have time for that, so he cut him off by snapping: “I left my shirt at your place, okay, sorry if my reaction seems out of proportion.”

“Your shirt?” Alfie sounded curious.

“Yes, my shirt.” Tommy snapped again, why didn’t Alfie see how serious this was?

“Are you joking?” Alfie said, “You must be joking, dear. I saw you this morning, you were wearing a shirt.”

“It could have been not my own shirt, eh.” Tommy said.

On the other side Alfie swallowed, then he lowly said: “Are you wearing my shirt right now?”

Tommy stayed quiet, he could feel a blush creeping up his face. When the silence went on Alfie commanded: “Dear, answer me.”

“Yes,” Tommy whispered, “I didn’t notice until later. It’s one of the white ones and it very big on me. Fuck, people might notice, Alfie.”

“Fucking hell.” Tommy could visualize Alfie rubbing his face after that statement.

“We need a plan to get me out of this shirt and into my own before I drive home this night. I’m too busy worrying someone might notice to think, so ideas are welcome.” Tommy told him.

“Hm.” Alfie replied, “Get your stuff from you hotel in the back of your car before you come here, I think I have something, but it’ll work better if you’re not in the loop, okay.”

“Okay, see you then.” usually Tommy would be more suspicious or annoyed that he wasn’t in the loop, but he was so exhausted and stressed that he was just glad Alfie had a solution.

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

With a lighter heart he exited the phone booth and got into the car. There he said: “I’m going to my hotel, if I check out now I won’t have to pay for an extra day, let’s go.”

Arthur started the car and John asked: “You seem better after that call. What was it about?”

Without missing a beat Tommy lied: “You remember that I had to go early to solve that problem? It’s solved now.”

John seemed pleased with that answer.

~

Tommy was buzzing with nervous energy when they got to the bakery an hour or so later. He didn’t let it show, but he could feel the hum under his skin as he wondered what Alfie had planned.

Inside Alfie was waiting for him, Ollie next to him and one of his man a few feet away, resting on a barrel. As they walked towards them Alfie opened his arms as he welcomed them with a: “Tommy!”

The moment the name left his lips there was a flurry of moment as the henchman's head shot up and he dove forwards, breaking Tommys nose as he tackled him. There was a short scuffle on the ground, which was ended by Alfie whacking the man on the head with his cane. 

Tommy got up and felt the blood flowing down his face, he was mentally cursing at Alfie about what the fuck had gotten into him, when he realized blood was soaking into his, no Alfies, shirt. He smirked behind his hand as he wiped his face, then he stoically asked: “What the fuck was that about, Alfie.”

Alfie shrugged and said: “We’ve been getting trouble from a guy named Tommy Marshall, yeah. Heard the name and thought it was that guy, probably. That’s the problem with dumbasses for personnel, innit, they’re too stupid to see context. Anyway, you got something to replace that with, you look like you murdered a baby.”

Tommy looked down to asses the damage, the shirt was ruined, but that had been the point, he could also throw away his tie, a pity, because he quite liked that tie. He grumbled in response: “I think I have something in me car.”

Alfie clapped his hand: “Fabulous, Ollie will help you with that nose and I’ll get your brothers a drink, sound good? Good, let’s go.”

Tommy rolled his eyes at that, but gestured to Arthur and John to just follow Alfie as he himself followed Ollie in the opposite direction.

Ollie lead him to a small room where he got a bowl of water with a piece of cloth. He said: “I think your nose it broken, so I’ll have to reset it. Do you want a countdown?”

Tommy settled on the edge of the desk and shook his head, a countdown only made it worse, you wanted to be unprepared. Ollie shrugged and got in position, right when he was about to snap he casually commented: “So, you and Alfie are quite close.”

Tommy chocked on his spit while simultaneously trying to groan in pain. When he had regained his senses a bit he said: “What the fuck was that about.”

Ollie shrugged, when one works for Alfie Solomons it’s hard to be scared or impressed by someone other than him, especially if you see that other person on a weekly basis in friendly context. He explained: “You needed a distraction before I set your nose and, you know, it is quite interesting. I had a hunch of course, Alfie doesn’t like to meet outside The Bakery and he usually doesn’t meet that often with business associates, but until now there was no proof. Though, I had to admit I was worried for a second when he loudly yelled ‘Who wants to hit Tommy Shelby for five pound’, after he had hung up the phone loudly.”

Tommy couldn’t help but snort at that, immediately wincing because it hurt, just because it was so typically Alfie. He shook his head a bit, before getting serious again and saying: “I hope you know the smart thing is to never make a comment or say a word about that again.”

Ollie put his hands up: “I won’t, you know, I won’t. I’m pretty fond of my limbs, life and family, if I’m being honest. Besides, I don’t mind, ever since you started showing up more he’s been in a better mood, we had to hide less bodies.”

“Good.” Tommy replied, it should be quite concerning that Alfies good moods were measured by the amount of bodies that had to be hidden, but in this line of work it was pretty usual, so Tommy didn’t bat an eye.

Ollie then grabbed Tommys shirt from the table and handed it over. Tommy changed quickly. 

He handed Ollie Aflies shirt with his ruined tie and ordered: “Burn it.”

Once that was done they left for Alfies office where Arthur and John would be. Tommy just hoped there wouldn't be a fight already. He got lucky, they were sitting there with a drink in hand and even though the silence was tense, it was still peaceful.

When they opened the door Alfie greeted the with: “That took you long enough, were you having a tea party over there.”

Without thinking Tommy shot back: “No, we were just conspiring together to murder you.”

Normally Alfie would laugh at this and tel him that he couldn’t murder him if he had murdered Tommy first, but this wasn’t normally. So, the silence that followed got even more tense, but it was quickly broken by a pale Ollie who said: “No, I would never- he’s not- I won’t.”

Ollie could be casual about murder, but only when it wasn’t his boss who was threatened and it wasn’t by him. He knew that Alfie had a short enough fuse to maybe take this seriously, which would be terrible for Ollies health, because he would die.

The two leaders looked at each other as the tension rose, Tommy could see his brothers reaching for their caps and he knew he had to stop this before it got out of hand. He said: “Your guy broke my nose, it had to be set and I had to change, it’s gonna take more than a second, eh.”

Alfie gave him one squint, before letting his shoulders relax a bit and exclaiming: “Well after that harrowing and painful experience you could use a drink, just to numb it down a bit, then business.”

Tommy nodded: “Sounds good.”

After that things went smoothly, they talked business, something that they really needed to do before this point, but they had never really gotten around to it. Tommy found it quite of nice to get a clear oversight and he even managed to up their percentages a bit. He also felt more comfortable in his own shirt, without the constant fear of getting discovered it was easier to relax. But, a part of him kind of missed it, the too large shirt felt as a claim, a claim like the bruises on his thighs and chest. It had been soft and safe.

Then after a while Alfie announced: “Well, it’s time for me and Tommy to talk in private for a while, leader to leader, it’s important for trust and expanding. You wouldn’t know and that’s the point, innit? Sometimes it’s better to be left in the dark for a while, makes it easier to keep everything under the wraps and all, nothing personal. Ollie could show you the best pubs in town.”

Arthur and John gave Tommy a look, who replied: “It’ll be good for bonding, eh, but not too much we still have to drive home tonight.”

Then the three left and he and Alfie were alone together once more.

Alfie sagged in his chair, with that terrible posture that Tommy was always hounding him for, and sighed: “Well, Operation Nappy Change was a success.”

“Operation what?” Tommy shot back both confused and mildly offended at the name.

Alfie smirked as he spelled out: “Operation Nappy Change, that’s what I’ve been calling it in my head. Seems fitting don’t you think? A boy in too big clothes, who needs help to get changed?”

Alfie tutted a bit as a hot blush swept over over Tommys embarrassed face. He now felt even more like a baby, especially when he thought back about the softness and safeness of it all. He looked stubborn, though, as he said: “It was your fault that I got into this mess in the first place.”

Alfie chuckled, Tommy was pouting and embarrassed, it was a cute look. He then asked: “How come, I don’t recall giving you my shirt to put on.”

“You woke me up late.” Tommy huffed, “I had to rush because of you, so I didn’t have time to pay attention and an error was made, your fault.”

Alfie raised his eyebrow and said: “Sounds to me like it was you that made the mistake by not paying attention. You’re just lucky I got you out of this big mess.”

Tommy wanted to object, but Alfie ignored it and went on: “I even gave up, getting to watch you squirm and be uncomfortable, while that is such a pretty sight to see. Pity. Bet you looked like a darling in my shirt. It probably dwarfed you, made you even smaller than you already are, my dainty little thing, that’s what you are.”

Tommy swallowed as the blush got redder, he said: “Yeah, it came to my knee, almost a dress. The sleeves covered my entire hand.”

“You’re making me regret helping you.” Alfie told him, then the man gave him a devilish smirk as leaned forward and went on: “Next week you can make it up to me.”

“Really?” Tommy asked, voice higher than normal, “How?”

“Well, you can start by wearing my shirt again. Just the shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite proud of this tbh, this is the most mature work I've written so far (that makes me sound like a prude, whoops), but I feel like I did okay. I based my Tommy and Alfie a bit on how they are written by When_Tommy_Met_Alfie and BakedAppleSauce, so kudos to them
> 
> If you leave kudos or a comment I thank you and will forever love you


End file.
